


Legacy

by Woaaah



Series: The Crown [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, the crown au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woaaah/pseuds/Woaaah
Summary: “However I know you don’t like to hear it, but his very purpose begins with my death, he’s what I will leave behind. He is my legacy Emma.”The Crown AU that imagines Regina as a Queen Elizabeth II figure, and Emma as the Princess Consort.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot will take place according to the number of years before or after their wedding it took place.

_“Legacy, what is a legacy? It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see.” -The World Was Wide Enough_ , Hamilton 

**16 Years Post Wedding**

Regina glanced up at the flurry of movement occurring across the joint sitting area. Blonde hair was being unpinned as a military uniform was discarded in favor of jeans and a t-shirt, offering her a teasing glimpse of flesh. 

“You’ve just returned and you’re already off again?” It was her first time seeing the other mother of her children in days, different events and official duties keeping them apart during the day while Emma’s extracurriculars kept them apart at night. She lowered her voice, “Dressed like that no less.”

“Just to grab a drink with Killian and a few people.”

A raised eyebrow, “Not in public I hope.”

Emma chuckled, ushering her attendants away as she walked over to Regina’s chamber where her wife sat at the desk at the end of her bed. The lights in her wife’s chamber were dimmed as the desk lamp illuminated a drawn face. “It’s good to see you too _dear_.”

“Funny.” Regina drawled, looking over a treasury report. She felt Emma stand behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

“And how was your day? Anything interesting?” Calloused fingers brushed aside her hair, playing with the wisps at the nape of her neck.

“Droll and,” Her breath hitched as soft lips followed the path laid before them. For the first time in weeks she felt a familiar shiver work up her spine, “filled with utter nonsense.” 

“Tell me more.”

“Well-”

“Where’s she at!” A voice boomed from the hallway, causing Emma to move away. Regina sighed. Who was often the bane of her existence strolled into Emma’s chamber with a smirk on his face, looking around for his boss and friend. “I do hope that you’re ready for the night of utter debauchery I have planned.”

“Hook!”

He spun, lecherous grin falling off his face quickly, “Your Majesty.” He came to attention with a quick bow, “My apologies, I didn’t expect-”

“For me to be in the suite that my wife and I share at,” Regina lazily glanced at her watch, “10 at night?”

“Well when you say it like that…”

“I guess I can’t blame you, after all, you tend to keep my wife out til all hours of the night doing god knows what. I myself am surprised to have even seen her before she leaves.” She gave them a sharp smile.

She almost laughed at the completely unsubtle look the leather clad duo gave one another. “Why don’t you wait give me 5 minutes and I’ll meet you at the car.” Emma instructed.

“Right.” He turned to Regina, nodding, “Your Majesty.”

Once he departed the room Emma turned to face her, “Say it.”

“Say what dear?”

“Whatever’s bothering you.”

“I was talking to my mother and Zelena today.” She sat the Treasury report to the side, picking up a weather report.

“And what did that pack of chickens have to say?”

“It’s hens and don’t call them that, they brought up how… _flighty_ you’ve been lately.” Regina corrected, ignoring the scoff and letting her eyes drift over the paperwork, forcing an air of casualness, _…thunderstorms expected…. hurricane…_

“Well?”

“Well what dear?” She hoped the Army had plans to begin checking the coastal barriers for any faults. God forbid they have another 2005 hurricane season.

“What did you say?”

“I told them that this is just something you do. You did the same thing a few months after all the kids were born, when your parents had Neal, and you’re doing it now.” She would have to bring it up during her next meeting with the Prime Minister.

“Regina going out with my friends a few nights is not flighty.” Emma shook her head, in disbelief, “If your mother and sister were actual human beings they would know it’s normal behavior.”

But what else have you been up to? She thought. “Yes well, I told them that but they wouldn’t listen, so then they told them me they thought it would be best to give you some more responsibility. Something to keep you grounded, until whatever is causing this latest phase of yours passes. I agreed.” 

“Okay, and for a second let’s pretend _I_ agree with a word of what you’re saying, what bright idea did you guys have that would solve my _flightiness_?” Emma let the final word roll mockingly off her tongue.

She ignored it and put down the papers, making eye contact. “I think it’s time for Henry to take on some more responsibility, he’s going to be turning sixteen this year.”

Emma’s face scrunched up, “So we’re talking about Henry?”

“We’re talking about both of you. We both know Henrys been… acting out lately, on issues concerning me especially. And you’ve been gone so much lately I just think it would be good for him- for both of you, to spend more time together. Let him tag along to some of your events.” Regina said.

Emma had to know. Whether it was some form of teenage rebellion or for some other reason, their eldest had been prickly to say the least. The blonde moved around the desk to the sitting room, leaning back against one of the couches and crossing her arms. “I know he’s been difficult Regina, but why don’t I just talk to him. He already has enough going on with school, if we just add stuff on-” Regina closed her eyes and steeled herself. They could only pretend for so long, that it would take something as simple as a talk to work this out.

“He had one of the palace servants buy him an emergency contraceptive pill.” No retort came so she continued, “Of course Gold got wind of it, and managed to stop it from leaking but the point is, our son for some reason needed Plan B.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure we know the reason.” Emma chuckled then winced at the glare sent her way. “Right, not the time for jokes.”

“I just don’t understand Emma, he’s fifteen. He doesn’t have even have a girlfriend. Why does he seem to do everything in his power to undermine me?”

“Jesus Regina he’s a kid, this isn’t some big plot of his to steal the damn throne. He’s doing what kids do. Hell there were a couple times I could’ve been in his position.”

She bit her tongue, stopping herself before she said something that would lead them down another path. “So you’re condoning it?”

“No Regina, I’m just saying, we have to approach this rationally. Dragging him down with more work isn’t the answer, and it might help if you realize that this isn’t about you, it’s about him. Neither of us grew up in the spotlight the way he has, your mother shielded you until you were 18. Kids like u- him aren’t made for this life.” Emma huffed.

“So that’s what it is then.” Regina, muttered, rising from her chair and smoothing out her nightgown. “That’s why you seem to have one foot out the door.” She held up a hand, interrupting whatever Emma was going to say with a bitter smile, “I know you’ve never liked it here, I know you hate all of this, and I’ve done my best to make you- to make everyone in this family happy.

“Obviously I haven’t tried hard enough seeing as my wife and son are both doing their damnest to bring down the very institution I embody. No matter though, you can do as you like, you always have, but my son, _my_ heir, will do and act as I see fit.”

“Regina-”

“No Emma let me explain it to you since, as you always love to point out, you don’t and have never wanted to understand this life. The Crown takes precedent in everything I will ever do in my life, and since he will one day be King, Henry takes precedent. So I’m sorry if he doesn’t enjoy going to the best schools, having the finest clothing, and never being in want of a thing, with the stipulation that every blue moon he has to attend a fancy dinner, but we all have our burdens to bear, and I will not see this monarchy destroyed because our son is just like his mother and can’t keep it in his pants!”

Silence reigned but the words seemed to echo.

Regina sighed after a few moments, avoiding looking at Emma, instead examining her fathers portrait. “I’m sorry, that was too far. However I know you don’t like to hear it, but his very purpose begins with my death, he’s what I will leave behind. He is my legacy Emma.”

“Of course Regina. After all, what is the point of raising a son, when you can craft a King?” Emma said softly, voice breaking.

When she finally looked at her, tears clouded green eyes. “Emma-”

Emma continued. “No, you said your piece so let me say mine. I chose you Regina. Over my own parents, my own country. And to this day you won’t allow me or anyone else to simply love you, or to accept the fact that I have only ever wanted you and have never strayed from your bed despite your best efforts. Why is that?” Emma shook her head, clearing her throat, she didn’t actually want a response, “I guess it doesn’t matter, you’ve always thought what you wanted despite the facts but, I want you to remember this moment Regina. Remember when you chose your stupid fucking legacy over your son, over your own family _again_. 

“Because I sure as hell will.”


End file.
